


meet me at the water (where all your dreams come true)

by inkvows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comeplay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvows/pseuds/inkvows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lifts his head, eyes blinking open in the near darkness.</p><p>“Haz?”</p><p>Harry's face comes slowly into focus, looking a little embarrassed and apologetic. “I’m just gonna duck into the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>Louis stares at him. “No,” he says firmly, shifting to bracket Harry more evenly with his body.</p><p>“Lou,” Harry protests. He bites his lip, looking and sounding anxious. “I need to-”</p><p>Louis cuts him off. "Do it here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me at the water (where all your dreams come true)

**Author's Note:**

> A short little something in which Louis feels comfortable enough around Harry to explore his own sexuality. The title is from "Steal Your Heart" by Augustana.

Louis likes the soft touches, the physical signs of affection. He worries sometimes that they might not be enough for Harry, that Harry might someday ask him for more, or leave him if he refuses, but so far he is endlessly amazed by Harry's patience and understanding. It's easier for Louis to let go with Harry than when it's him by himself, facing the inner conflict of trying to maneuver what he wants and how he can get it.  
  
They're asleep, curled up together on Louis' mattress on the floor, when Louis wakes up to hear Harry shuffling around under the sheets.  
  
“Haz?” he mumbles sleepily, rubbing his face into the pillow and tightening his hold around Harry’s middle. Harry stiffens, easing back just slightly.  
  
“Don't, Lou, I’m-”  
  
Groggy with sleep, Louis doesn’t follow at first, confused and reluctant to let Harry slip away. He shuffles his own body forward in protest, until he’s draped halfway across Harry's body, clinging tightly with his eyes still closed, and that's when he can feel it--Harry is hard, his erection pressing into Louis’ hip.  
  
Louis lifts his head, eyes blinking open in the near darkness.  
  
“Haz?” he says again.  
  
Harry's face comes slowly into focus, looking a little embarrassed and apologetic. “I’m just gonna duck into the bathroom, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
Louis stares at him. “No,” he says firmly, shifting to bracket Harry more evenly with his body.  
  
“ _Lou_ ,” Harry protests. He bites his lip, looking and sounding anxious. “I need to-”  
  
Louis cuts him off. "Do it here.”

 

Harry freezes beneath him, so Louis lifts up a bit, the press of their hips and thighs sending the gentlest spark of arousal to Louis' groin. It doesn't make him hard, doesn't mean he needs to get off, but he doesn't mind if Harry does.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry breathes, and Louis can't help but watch his lips. He feels warm and safe with Harry under him, and he really wants to kiss him, so he does.  
  
It's a short kiss, but Louis is sure to make it deep, sliding his tongue along Harry's, the broken seal of their lips making a sharp smacking sound when Louis pulls away. Harry's dick twitches between them, and Louis carefully slides off Harry, resting his head back on the edge of his own pillow, close to Harry's shoulder. His hand rests in front of his face, fingers close enough to trail along the skin of Harry's arm.  
  
"Go for it," Louis says gently. "I'll watch."  
  
Harry stares down at him, his breathing already labored, nostrils flaring. Louis nudges his arm with his nose like a kitten, and that seems to get Harry moving.  
  
Louis watches as Harry's chest begins to rise and fall more rapidly as he wraps a hand around his dick. He's just feeling at first, eyes fluttering closed as he lets out a sharp gust of air through his nose. When he opens them again, it's to look back at Louis, seemingly for reassurance. Louis isn't sure what he wants at first, watching dumbly as Harry takes his hand off his dick and holds it in the air, but then he realizes Harry doesn't have any lube.  
  
Leaning up on an elbow, Louis grabs Harry’s hand, quick to stick his tongue out and lick all over his open palm. It tastes faintly of sweat and mostly of Harry. Louis is distantly aware of Harry watching him, mouth gaping, but Louis only focuses on getting his hand wet and slobbery enough for him to jack off with. Once Louis is satisfied, he licks his lips and lays his head back down on the pillow, pressing a slightly damp kiss into Harry's shoulder.  
  
Finally lubed up, Harry wraps his hand around his dick once more, wasting no time as he begins to pull himself off. Louis watches with subtle interest, the dim lighting in the bedroom adding a level of comfort to his curiosity. Harry is whimpering lowly now, gasping and moaning over long strokes that go painfully slow, stopping after every few to thumb at the tip. Every time he does that, he takes the precome back down the side of his erection, adding more to lubricant to the slide.  
  
There's something about watching this that intrigues Louis, makes him wish this was something he wanted more often. He's a little jealous, maybe, that this comes so easily to Harry, that he can just get hard and get a hand around himself and _come_. That that's normal for him.  
  
Louis doesn't have too long to dwell on that though, because all too soon Harry's stomach muscles are quivering. Harry is panting open mouthed now, keening sounds coming from the back of his throat and making Louis’ skin prickle. He watches as Harry pulls up once, twice, and comes on the third stroke with one last squeeze to the head, legs shaking and chest heaving as milky white threads of semen spurt across his abdomen. It looks beautiful. Harry looks beautiful.  
  
He's got his eyes closed, head pressed back into the pillow, so he doesn't see Louis lift up on his elbows again, leaning over his torso. Louis watches until the last drop before he reaches out, running a gentle fingertip through the come cooling on Harry's skin. He alternates between swirls and figure eights, middle finger and index. Harry is still hazy from his orgasm, but his head snaps up the minute Louis touches his skin.  
  
"Lou?" he manages, voice strained, barely above a whisper.  
  
Louis doesn't stop his ministrations, though he does meet Harry’s gaze to respond. "Is this okay?"  
  
Harry blinks a few times, confusion clear on his face, but he nods emphatically. Louis can feel his muscles jump under the pads of his fingers, all four of them now, having added his ring and pinky fingers to the previous two. Four of Louis' fingers are now spreading Harry's cooling come over his stomach. "Fuck, Lou," he says breathlessly, and then echoing Louis’ own words from earlier, " _Go for it._ "  
  
Louis smiles, turning back to watch as his fingertips glide easily across Harry's skin. There's more come than he expected, and he wonders when the last time Harry jerked off was. He just plays for a few minutes, breathing in the heady smell of Harry's sweat and sex. That part is a little uncomfortable.  
  
Finally, Louis is satisfied with his explorations. He looks back up at Harry, presenting him with his come covered hand, having pressed his entire palm down into the sticky mess. Harry watches him, his breathing heavy again. Louis knows he's already hard a second time, but neither of them mention it. Instead, they just watch each other, Louis' hand raised between them, come beginning to dribble down his wrist, until he lifts an eyebrow expectantly. Harry eagerly leans forward, lapping up the come on Louis' hand. Once he's done, Louis leans up to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. He feels oddly satisfied; successful.

 

"'m gonna wash now," Harry mumbles. "That okay?" he asks.  
  
Louis smiles wider, content, responding with a sated, " _mmhmm,_ " already turning over. He wipes his hand on the edge of the mattress, settling back down into the pillows.  
  
A few moments later, he feels Harry get up and stumble to the bathroom in the dark. The room momentarily floods with light before Harry closes the door, the click of the latch almost immediately followed by a breathy moan. Harry must have a hand back on himself, Louis thinks, sleep already starting to pull him back under, pleasant thoughts of Harry buzzing around his head. Sure enough, the moans get louder, along with a slapping sound indicating Harry must be pulling himself off quick. He comes with a muffled cry, like he's biting his arm through his orgasm, and that's followed by the sound of the tap for a few minutes.  
  
Louis is half asleep by the time he feels Harry get back in bed, arms coming to wrap around him. He can feel Harry's slightly cool, damp stomach against his back.  
  
"Night, Lou," Harry whispers, and Louis is too far under to say anything back, but he feels Harry pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

 

…

 

When Louis wakes up to use the bathroom the next morning, the mirror is painted with "L+H" in giant letters, surrounded by a heart. It takes Louis a moment to remember the night before, and to realize that it's Harry's dried come on the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> I've held onto this for about a year, not sure if it would develop into something longer, but with the prompting of gracious beta Kathryn littlelouishiccups, I decided to publish as a oneshot. It's one of my personal favorites of anything I've written, and I'd def like to explore more of this verse.
> 
> thanks for reading! xx


End file.
